memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Canada
You might also be looking for the actor Ron Canada or the company Canada Games. Canada was a large country located within the North American continent on Earth. During the 20th century, triticale, the root grain of quadrotriticale, was developed in Canada. ( ) Sam Lavelle's grandfather was originally from Canada. In an attempt at small talk, Lavelle pointed out to the Alaska-born William Riker that both Canada and Alaska "get a lot of snow", which Riker concedes. ( ) Michael Eddington's family was also from Canada. A once family heirloom of Eddington's was a 22nd century one dollar coin which he dubbed his "lucky looney". ( ) Geography Due to its geographic location, Canada harbored no tropical diseases, which made it a good vacation spot for people who wanted to avoid such medical issues. ( ) Canada was comprised of ten provinces and three territories, including Alberta and Manitoba. Counselor Deanna Troi once consulted the Manitoba Journal of Interplanetary Psychology. ( ) Deep Space 9 briefly possessed a Starfleet runabout named the , which was named after Canada's Yukon River which runs through the Yukon Territory (adjacent to Alaska and British Columbia). ( ) In 2375, the (another runabout, named after the Gander River in Newfoundland near the town of Gander, which has a long history as a military airbase) was stationed at Deep Space 9. ( ) The crew of the coined a corridor of Borg-free space the "Northwest Passage", which was named after the unmarked water 'trail' for boats in the Arctic Ocean between islands of the Northwest Territories, used as the shortest route around the North American continent. ( ) ;Cities and landmarks: In 2365, Toronto City Hall appeared in the Iconian gateway found on the planet Iconia. ( ) During the 24th century, Calgary remained a tourism destination, particularly for Starfleet Academy cadets who enjoyed skiing. ( ) ;Provinces and territories: * Provinces ** Alberta ** Manitoba ** Newfoundland & Labrador (See: ) * Territories ** Yukon (See: ) Background "London" Kings During the 21st century, London, Ontario may have been the home of the professional baseball team, the London Kings, who were established in and , since the team was a member of Major League Baseball (they played in the World Series, which is an MLB trademark), whose teams have traditionally been based out of North America. Due to lack of canon determination, however, it is equally likely the team could have been based out of London, England, United Kingdom. This seems more likely in light of MLB's recent desire to expand to Japan and make the World Series actually a "World" event. However, it is also possible that the writers may have been paying tribute to the nearest city to the Stratford Festival where many Star Trek stars learned their trade. Canadian actors in Star Trek A number of Star Trek performers originated from Canada. Among them were several Shakespearean actors who had received training at the Stratford Festival have been uniquely prominent in Star Trek. *Sharon Acker (Odana in ) *Joey Aresco (Brull in ) *Geneviève Bujold (first actress for Captain Janeway in ) *Kim Cattrall (Valeris in ) *John Colicos (Kor in TOS & DS9) *Nicole de Boer (Ezri Dax in DS9) *James Doohan (Montgomery "Scotty" Scott) *Tom Jackson (Lakanta in ) *Roy Jenson (Cloud William in ) *Barbara March (Lursa in TNG & DS9 & ) *Derek McGrath (Chell in ) *John McLiam (Fento in ) *Christopher Plummer (Chang in ) *Claire Rankin (human form of Alice in ) *Duncan Regehr (Ronin in / Shakaar Edon in DS9) *Michael Sarrazin (Trevean in ) *William Shatner (James T. Kirk) *Cathie Shirriff (Valkris in ) *Scott Thompson (Tomin in ) *Gwynyth Walsh (B'Etor in TNG & DS9 & ) *Marc Worden (Alexander Rozhenko in / Klingon Prisoner in ) External links * * The Canadian Encyclopedia * Government of Canada Category:Earth countries de:Kanada fr:Canada